Rechargeable batteries comprising metal anodes including, but not limited to, lithium, sodium, and zinc, can be crucial to the development and deployment of many electronic devices, electric vehicles, and other systems requiring energy storage. However, one disadvantage of these rechargeable batteries is the development of surface defects over several charge/discharge cycles. In a particular example, dendrite formation can cause malfunctions such as a short circuiting and/or overheating. Therefore, a need exists for battery anodes having modified surfaces that are not susceptible to the formation of malfunction-inducing surface defects.